RWBY let's-plays compilation
by dscore20
Summary: Members of RWBY come together to play several video games. If you have a rquest for something to be played, tell me in reviews. Enjoy! The hell? This story's already got almost 200 reads on the first chapter ONE DAY after it was posted? THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR SUPPORT!
1. Introduction

Heya guys, It's me, Dscore20 here. I'd like to thank all who have supported my profile and liked my stories. If some aren't being done on time, I apologize, writer's block sucks. But anyways, the first chapter of this story isn't done yet, just thought I'd throw this teaser out there. I hope you enjoy the future chapters to come, and I will see you later. Goodbye!

(P.S. request chapters in comments below :)


	2. RWBY plays: AVP 2010

[Intro]

R: Heya, everyone! Ruby Rose here, leader of team RWBY, introducing our new Let's Play channel!

W: I am Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee dust company, and… I'm also here...I guess.

Y: Yang Xiao Long, fearless warrior and Sister of Ruby over there!

B: Greetings, I am Blake Belladona.

Y: So, what are we playin right now?

R: Okay, so we've got a few games here, so I'm just gonna randomly pick one from the pile….

R: Okay, we've got Aliens vs Predator, 2010!

Y: Y'know, I never understood why the Aliens are called Aliens, the Predators are aliens too, why is only one of them called aliens?

W: Who knows, let's just get this over with, I have homework to get to.

R: Alright, inserting game disk into XBox….now!

[game start]

R: Okay, so Yang and I are Aliens

W: I am the Marine

B: I'll be predator, because I am a huge fan of stealth…

R: keep in mind, we can still see you, Blake….

B: No you can't!

Y: Um, actually, I see you in that tree right there (grabs and kills)

B: Oh… I'm dead.

R: Sis, your left!

Y: (Runs away from Weiss shooting at her)

W: Dice, you filthy serpentine!

R: Sounds like someone's getting into this game a little bit too much.

W: What's that beeping? Oh- HOLY SHIT WHAT ARE YOU-

R: (grabs and kills)

W: how am I already dead? Why is the marine so weak?!

R: Because he's human. Besides, you have a GUN!

B: Oh, I found a plasma caster…. And I see you Ruby!

R: No! No! (dodges, then gets shot by plasma)

B: Time to- (Grabs to get Ruby, but gets grabbed from behind by Yang)

R: Phew! Thanks Yang!

Y: No prob!

B: That's really annoying… I finally got a gun, too….

W: Got a shotgun… (Sees Yang and Ruby approaching) Holy shit! Die! Die! Dieeeeeee!

Y: (Dies) Ow!

R: Sis! Noooo! (Lunges at Weiss, then grabs and kills her)

W: I finally get a kill and die instantly….

R: This did not go without sacrifice…. Rest in peace, my-

Y: I'm respawned!

R: Why you gotta ruin my drama….

[10 min. In]

R: k, time for an update, Weiss is sucking with only 3 kills, first of all….

W: Hey!

Y: Rubes and I are close with Blake, who has 10 to our 9.

R: Hi Weissssssssss!

W: AAAH! Get awaaaaayyyyy! (Gets grabbed and dies) That looked painful…

R: You should try watching it from this angle.

Y: Ruby! I see Blake! Need backup!

B: (Spams block)

Y: Blake, don't do that!

B: Why not?

R: (Grabs from behind) Because I can do THIS!

B: Dammit!

Y: Nice goin' Ru-

W: (shoots two grenades, killing all three of them)

R: Weiss!

W: Oh, I DO have better weapons… Okay then, get killed.

[close to end of game]

R: Alright, we're down 12 to 15 with Blake in the lead… Somehow

W: Eeeep! (gets grabbed by Yang)

R: Make that 13 to 15.

W; Stop killing me! I've barely got any points.

Y: Sorry, couldn't resist….

B: Hello, Yang…

Y: (lunges at Blake's block, gets knocked to the ground)

B: (Does a heavy attack on Yang while stunned, but gets grabbed from Ruby from behind before finishing the job)

R: Phew! That was close!

Y: Thanks sis.

R: Any time!

W: I see y-

R: (Lunges at Weiss, and kills her)

Y: Where's Blake we have to kill her one more time before the game ends!

B: (Hiding in cave, setting up mine traps)

R: I see- BLAKE! Mines, really?!

[game ends]

1st place: Blake

2nd place: Ruby + Yang

3rd place: Weiss

[outro]

R: Thanks guys, for watching the video, we hope you enjoyed, if you did, please subscribe for more and leave a like and comment what to do next!

Y: Cya!

[video ends]


	3. RWBY plays: Minecraft Bed Wars

[intro]

R: Everyone's computers working?

Y: Good to go for me

W: Sadly, mine's working.

B: Hope the librarian doesn't notice…

W: …

Y: ….

R: Uh...what?

B: I was joking!

R: Alright, well, anyways, Ruby here, with Weiss, Blake, and Yang, here to play a minecraft game called…. bed wars!

Y: How does that work?

B: The way it works is we are on a team of 4 people, and it's like sky wars, but we respawn if we die. UNLESS, our bed is destroyed, then we won't respawn.

W: Why do we have to defend a bed? Couldn't it be anything else?

R: Ok, I'm on the server, let's go!

[game start]

R: Okay, I'll grab some wool… and build over to green team's base.

W: Which team are we on?

B: What color is the wool in your hand?

W: Oh, I see, we're red team.

R: Yay, woo! Go red team!

Y: Do you need help over there, Rubes?

R: I'm fine. Looks like no one's here.

B: I'm gonna protect the bed.

W: Ruby, WATCH OU-

R: Ow! I got knocked off!

Y: You killed Ruby! YOU BASTAAAAAAAARDS! (I watched South Park when I was writing this xb)

W: Okay, so Yang and Ruby are attacking, Blake's defending, what can I do?

R: Build over to the diamond spawner, then to the center for emeralds, and bring them back to base.

W: Got it! I'm just gonna get a stone sword real quick… and iron armor….

B: Someone's building over up top!

R: K, I respawned, and.. (knocks intruder off bridge) took care of him!

B: Block off the bridge so they can't attack us again.

W: K, I got 3 diamonds. Returning to base.

(Green bed has been destroyed!)

R: Who did that?

B: Yellow took advantage of our distraction, and took out green bed. Ruby, Yang, finish them off!

Y: Got it! We can use the bridge they just built!

[5 minutes later]

(Green team has been eliminated!)

R: Okay, Yang and I've got diamond armor….. Weiss has ender pearls and invis pots, so she can sneak up on yellow. Blake, how's the defense going?

B: Bed is protected by an inner layer of wood, and two outer layers of end stone.

(Bed trap triggered!)

W: What does that mean?

R: Someone's at our bed!

B: I've got this! I go-

(Red team bed destroyed!)

R: Blake, where were you!?

B: There were two of them! I fought one, but the other broke the bed!

W: Don't die, Blake!

B: Okay, they're both down. Now everyone, try not to d-

W: Eeep! A Yellow guy! A yellow gu-

(DustHeiress has been eliminated!)

R: Weiss, nooo!

W: Avenge me!

(Yellow bed has been destroyed!)

R: Nice going, Yang!

Y: I've got two of them on me! One is down… And I'm dead.

(Bumblebee has been eliminated!)

B: where's blue team?

R: Good question. Probably camping near their bed. (fights and kills yellow guy)

B: Found the last yellow. He's running away. Ender pearl throw! (teleports near yellow, and knocks him off map)

(Yellow team has been eliminated!)

R: Nice job, Blake! Now we've just got to kill yellow!

[15 minutes later]

W: Why are you just waiting?

R: For bed destruction, when all beds are down so we can go in for the kill.

B: K, bed destruction is up, let's go!

(after an intense minecraft battle, Blake is knocked off map, but took one blue guy with her. Ruby kills two of them, leaving one left. Ruby fights, but is killed)

(BLUE TEAM WINS!)

RWBY: Noooo! We were so close!

[outro]

R: I hope you all enjoyed this video! If you want to see more of this, or another game, comment down below (tell me in review) and we will see you next time!

W: Goodbye.

Y: Cya all!

[video end]


End file.
